Big Hero Cats!
by May Beauti
Summary: Hiro gets turned into a cat by a witch he saw on the street. What will the older brother do? Will he find this new Hiro too weird and unacceptable? Find out here! *WARNING: Incest! And Alive! Tadashi Boyxboy! Don't like, don't read!*
1. Big Secrets!

**AU! Hiro is turned into a cat after a witch puts a spell on him. How will Tadashi take all this? Will he still love his brother? ( this is my first Big Hero 6 fic, so enjoy please!) WARNING: Incest! Hehehe... :D**

* * *

"Tadashi―'' Hiro cried, thrusting his hips backwards, trying to get more of the feeling of his brother's thick organ, which was sliding in and out of him, at such a torturingly slow rate. Their hearts were beating fast; the only thing that could be heard was the skin-on-skin contact and the younger moaning loudly.

Tadashi dipped his head into his brother's neck, taking in the sweet taste of Hiro, relishing the moan that can of it. The older grabbed his brother's thighs, pushing then upward, almost meeting Hiro's face, and thrust hard, hitting the other's prostate easily.

"Ahhh! Tadashi―h-harder! Please!'' Hiro begged helplessly. Tadashi complied, thrusting, biting Hiro's neck, marking him. The younger felt himself get filed with his brothers thickness, enjoying each of the passion passing through the both of them.

"Tadashi! I can't―''

Hiro was so close. Too close. He clung to his brother's back, his nails breaking into the other's skin, and Tadashi moaned, thrusting harder, hitting the brunette's prostate spot on, earning a scream of his name. The older used his thick organ to rub mercilessly against the boy's prostate and the a hand, he grabbed between their bodies, pulling at the leaking and hard organ, smirking.

Hiro had almost forgot to tell his brother what had happened to him earlier that day, while he was walking to his normal bot-fight stadium. Some crazy woman on the street and cast a spell on him, saying something about his brotherly love with Tadashi was unholy. 'Haters gonna hate,' he thought, then pushed the witch aside, yet still getting cursed. As much as he wanted to tell his brother the supposedly 'bad news', the younger was kissed, and his mind was lost.

"T-Tadashi― I have to tell you―ahhh...s-something...'' Hiro said, trying to control his breathing, yet nothing came of it as he was pounded into. Tadashi only smirked, pulling at his brother's member, thinking that his climax was what he was talking about.

Tadashi was surely mistaken.

"No! Not that, Tadashi! I―ngh, Tadashi,'' Hiro's mind was too lost in pleasure; he wasn't able to focus as he came all over his Nii-san and his stomach. Tadashi groaned when Hiro's already tight walls clamped down on him, making him milk out an orgasm, the heat around him beginning to be too much for his member.

The brothers breathed heavily through their nose for a while, before Tadashi pulled out of his brother, the semen inside him spurring out, and the older snuggle closer to his younger brother, hugging his body close to his and pulling the covers over their heads.

Tadashi kissed his brother's forehead sweetly, watching the boy close his eyes slowly, a pleased smile on his lips. "Good night, my lovely little Hiro.'' Tadashi murmured softly, before falling into a sleep of sweet dreams himself.

* * *

The younger woke up the next day, to find he was only in his bed. He waited to start panicking, but then heard Tadashi and Aunt Cass conversing downstairs and smiled, ignoring the pain in his hips. Hiro got up, put on some pants, and fled into the bathroom, yawning. The cream colored walls surrounded him as well as a variety of bright lights. He looked into the mirror seeing his reflection, with baggy eyes and his usual honey-colored lips were now bit and bruised...

And... he had... cat ears? Hiro mumbled at his reflection, saying 'I must be dreaming,' then hopping in the shower, ignoring the fact that this was the spell the witch was talking about.

So― he was going to be a cat, huh? Much to his surprise, he didn't care he was now a feline, the only thing he cared about was how his brother was going to act. Was Tadashi not going to like him this way? Was their brotherly love over for good? Was the witch right about their relationship?

Questions swarmed though Hiro's mind while he was in the shower. He tried to push them away but they kept coming. Sighing, he finally cut off the running water, stepping out of the shower and drying himself off. He put on a blue tee shirt and red shorts, then dried his hair off, wincing when he dabbed his new ears too hard. They were apart off him now, he reminded himself. He sighed again, looking in the mirror, seeing a chocolate brown tail flicker behind him. The tips of his ears were a golden white, yet the rest was brown. The same thing for his tail.

Hiro walked out of the bathroom, happy it was Saturday and summer vacation, no less; at least no one at school would tease him for his new attachments. The young adult plopped on his bed, not wanting to face his family yet. He heard his name being called once- then twice, but simply ignored it, cowering in his covers. After a couple of minutes, Tadashi finally came upstairs.

"Hiro? Are you still sleep?'' the older brother asked, plopping on the bed right next to Hiro's feet. ''No.'' was the response. Tadashi sighed happily. At least his brother was alive. "Well, get up lazy bones! Aunt Cass was getting worried and so was I, you know! So, c'mon, we made breakfast!'' the older explained.

"I-I don't want any breakfast...'' Hiro said quietly. "Hmm? Are you not feeling well?'' Tadashi asked, trying to remove the covers from Hiro's head, who pulled them right back. "Hiro. Stop being a baby and tell me what's wrong, now.''

There was no playfulness in his brother's voice, Hiro noted, and obliging slowly, re lifted the covers from his head and sat up, his gaze casting downward. Tadashi recognized the ears and the tail that popped up from behind immediately and his eyes widened. "I-I know you're mad and a-all, but this witch just casted a c-curse on me for no reason w-while I was walking to bot fight but―'' he looked up to see his brother's wide eyed expression.

''Please don't be mad at me, Tadashi. I didn't mean to―'' he stopped when he felt a pair of warm lips crush into his own rambling ones. He instinctively wrapped his hands around Tadashi's neck, closing his eyes, and pulling the weight known as his brother down to the bed with him, their tongues battling now. Tadashi pulled back, groaning.

"Hiro, why would I be mad at you? It was clearly that witch's fault, so why would I take the blame on you? I love you too much to see you in pain, you do know that, right?'' Tadashi said, pushing his brother's hair behind his ears (the original ones). Hiro's eyes weld up with thankful tears. "Oh, Tadashi... I thought you'd hate me... I know you love me. I'll never forget.''

Tadashi smiled then kissed his brother again, becoming more addicted to his touch and sweet taste.

"Boys! Is everything alright up there?'' Aunt Cass yelled from downstairs, making them break apart and yell ''Yeah! Everything's fine!'' at the same time. "Okay, well I'm off! I'll see you guys in a while okay?'' the boys yelled back an okay, then heard the door slam shut and locks click, indicating they were now alone.

"Now―'' Tadashi started, rubbing at Hiro's cat ears, making him purr in delight. "Let's see what this cat Hiro can do, shall we?''

Hiro gulped, hearing the lust in his brother's voice. This was going to be an interesting weekend.

* * *

 **Don't worry, I'll post a new chapter soon. That is if you like it. Well anywhere, hope you enjoyed and stuff. Until next time,**

 **~Mack**


	2. AN!

**ATTENTION!**

 **It's that time again folks! I need me some inspiration! Any story you people oh so desperately love, please PM me so we can discuss what can happen next! I need inspiration, I've lost all reason to write! Help me!**

 **Anyway, PM so we can chat about whatever and update my stories! Trust and believe I will if you:**

 **1\. VOTE ON MY POLL!**

 **2\. PM so we can discuss what's next for my stores!**

 **3\. Like, commit, and follow said stories!**

 **4\. Follow and favorite me as your author!**

 **5\. Love my stories all you can!**

 **But anyway, please do those steps and I'll be on my way! Until next time,**

 **~Mack**

 **(P.S., follow me on Instagram too!)**


End file.
